


Makeup Isn't Just For Girls

by eternalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, phanfic au, phanfic fluff, wearing makeup, wearing makeup au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalester/pseuds/eternalester
Summary: Dan and Phil have never kept secrets from each other, so when Dan started to go out more often than usual and return with bags of God knows what only to go straight up to his room and lock his door for hours at a time, Phil knew something was up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mONTHS ago and it’s just been sitting on my phone and I’ve barely written phanfiction before so I thought this would be fun to publish. So, enjoy!

Privacy wasn’t exactly that big of a deal between Dan and Phil. They’ve been best friends for seven years now, so it wasn’t like they had anything to hide. They’ve even seen each other pee before when they were having a conversation and decided that a trip to the bathroom didn’t need to interrupt them. 

Phil seemed to know Dan better than he knew himself, in fact, and vice versa. Phil knew the little things about Dan, like the way he would make a fist and lay his thumb on his pointer finger with the tip sticking up, waving it around his mouth as he was explaining or reflecting on something. Dan also knew about the way Phil would have his mouth open when he wanted to say something, waiting for Dan to stop talking so he could voice an opinion. 

Of course, at times they did obviously have their private lives and perhaps a couple secrets that the other one didn’t know of, either because they thought they were all too embarrassing to be retold aloud or didn’t even need to be brought up at all. However, they were unimportant and it wasn’t like it was necessary to mention anything that didn’t need mentioning. 

As of late, however, Dan had been acting extremely strange. He kept leaving the house way more than usual and returning with bags with foreign logos that Phil didn’t recognize. The fact that Dan did everything in his power to hide them didn’t seem to help one bit. 

He also began spending way more time in his room lately, which Phil would have overlooked if Dan didn’t start locking his door more often, something extremely peculiar for him, since the two men barely ever locked them. Their doors were almost always open and only closed whenever they were sleeping or just wanted some time to themselves, but never locked. 

One day Phil decided he needed to press on it. Dan wouldn’t just act this dodgy if something wasn't wrong. The two were sat together watching an anime on the couch when Phil took the remote and paused it.  
Dan gave him a peculiar look. “Um, what’s up?” he asked. 

Phil sighed, looking at Dan. “Listen, I don’t want to pretend like I’m not worried about you,” he admitted. “I mean, it’s just that you’ve been acting so weird lately and you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Why is that?” 

Dan’s eyes widened as if Phil just addressed one of the topics they definitely did not discuss, which was causing Phil to think this was one of them. He instantly regretted bringing it up. 

“Um, y-you don’t need to worry, trust me. I’m fine,” Dan obviously lied.  
Phil saw right through him but decided not to go any further as Dan looked horrified to tell him the truth as to what was going on. 

About a month passed and Dan’s extended time in his locked room became less frequent, probably either out of embarrassment or to attempt to falsely prove to Phil that he didn’t need to be concerned. It actually did work, at first, but on one of the now rare days that this happened, Dan had forgotten to lock his door. 

Phil needed him for a sketch in one of his videos. He figured that Dan wasn’t doing anything important since all he did was browse Tumblr and sleep when he wasn’t filming a video, so Phil didn’t think twice about the possibility that Dan was doing something way more peculiar than that. 

He found out what Dan had been hiding for the past several weeks when he opened the door that Dan obviously forgot to lock. There Dan was, watching a makeup tutorial as he was attempting to perfect his eyeliner. His cheeks were perfectly contoured and his lips were a dark, matte shade of purple. Phil couldn’t look away, realizing how extremely beautiful Dan looked. 

His hypnotic state didn’t last long, however, as Dan heard the creek of his door opening. He looked at the source of the sound and froze, dropping his liquid eyeliner and making a stain on the bed that they both knew wouldn’t get out easily. 

The men stared at each other in complete silence, the makeup tutorial being the only source of sound in the room. Dan immediately paused it when he realized it was still playing and lifted his duvet from his unmade bed over his face, hiding his beauty from Phil. 

“Why didn’t you at least knock?!” Dan shrilled. 

Phil found himself unable to say a word as many questions swirled though his mind, but he wasn’t able to utter any as he was left speechless. 

“Well?!” Dan yelled again, face still hidden under the duvet. 

Suddenly Phil felt completely horrible. He sighed and only mumbled, “I’m sorry.” 

Dan stood up, still unnecessarily hiding his face and dragging his duvet with him as he blindly shoved Phil out the door, slamming and locking it. 

Phil’s mind was racing and he didn’t know what to think. He understood that Dan would be ashamed for Phil to find out that he was wearing makeup, but he figured Dan must have known that Phil wouldn’t care about what his friend wanted to do with his life. Hell, he already knew Dan was gay, and he was completely accepting when his best friend came out to him, so why did he think that Phil would judge him for wearing makeup, knowing he would never judge anyone? 

Phil sighed and returned to his room, too distracted to finish filming his video

* * *

Another month passed, and Dan had completely stopped going out and returning with what Phil now knew were shopping bags with makeup store logos on them. They never discussed the incident again after Phil found out Dan’s secret. He also stopped going to his room to practice his makeup, or at least he stopped locking the door for extended periods of time. Phil felt ashamed for making Dan feel as if he couldn’t do something he clearly loved anymore. The guilt kept eating at him until, one day, he broke. 

They were sat on the couch playing a video game when suddenly Phil pressed the pause button on his controller. Dan sighed, knowing exactly what Phil wanted to talk about. 

“Dan, you need to listen to me. I’m so sorry for what happened, but you have to understand that I don’t care if you want to wear makeup. I shouldn’t even have to tell you that, because you already know me so well that you shouldn’t think I’ll judge you for anything. You know I don’t believe in gender roles, so I don’t understand why you kept it a secret for weeks and just assumed that I would stop being your friend if I found out. That really hurts me, Dan,” Phil said, his voice gradually beginning to quiver. 

Dan didn’t say anything for a minute, then sighed. “I know, Phil. I’m sorry. It’s just – I didn’t feel comfortable having anyone know that I was interested in something so…girly. I mean, not that it’s girly or anything, I shouldn’t have said that. I just…I don’t know, Phil. I guess I was ashamed that I’m not only gay, but I’m also a stereotypical gay guy who likes to wear makeup and-” 

“Shut up,” Phil snapped, pissed off that Dan would say something like that about himself. “You should never be ashamed for being a boy that likes makeup, and you definitely should not be ashamed for being gay. So you like boys and makeup, big deal. It doesn’t change my opinion of you. In fact, it makes me love you so much more. You’re being yourself, Dan, which so many people can’t do. So don’t you dare tell me that you’re ashamed of yourself when you have no reason to be.” 

Dan sat with his mouth open, a blush tinting his cheeks. Phil spoke again. 

“In fact, I think you’re beautiful, and I feel like makeup enhances that so much. I mean, not that I don’t already think you’re hot, I just-” 

Dan giggled before he leaned across the couch to wrap his arms around Phil before he could say anything else, as he was getting awkward now. 

Phil stopped talking and hugged Dan back, letting him rest his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Did you just say you love me? And that I’m beautiful?” Dan asked, still embracing Phil, who suddenly realized that yes, he said both of those things. Now _his_ cheeks were red. Dan looked up at him and laughed again when he saw. 

“Well, it’s just – um, well, I did say that, but…I mean, I-” 

Phil was interrupted by the pressure of Dan’s lips against his. Eyes open in shock, he watched as Dan closed his and felt the vibration of yet another one of Dan’s soft giggles on his mouth. It sounded adorable and felt even nicer. Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s cheek and closed his own eyes.

* * *

Days later, Phil was sat on Dan’s bed, nervously twitching his eye while looking up at his boyfriend’s ceiling, unintentionally annoying the hell out of Dan. 

“Come on, I can’t put eyeliner on you when you’re so fidgety!” Dan said, rolling his eyes. 

Phil looked down again. “Sorry! I’m new to this. I don’t know why I wanted to try it,” he replied, causing Dan to smile. 

“You could just do this part yourself, you know. It’s just eyeliner.” 

Phil shook his head. “I don’t think makeup is for me at all, to be honest.” 

Dan laughed again. “That’s perfectly fine. It’s not for everyone.“


End file.
